


make a wish

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, kinda sorta angsty ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, it ends in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a wish

It’s been busy, busy, _busy_  all day. He’s drop dead tired, feet shuffling, eyes drooping shut only to be ripped open again so he won’t fall asleep on the side of the road. The wind picks up and he shivers, pulling the light windbreaker he has on closer around him. August came with ending summers and cooler nights; he sighs and continues trudging to his apartment.  

Reaching the floor of stairs that led to his home, he lets out another longer sigh. (They looked like they went on forever.) He hitches his bag higher up on his shoulder and quickly runs up the stairs.  

He’s slightly out of breath when he reaches the top, and fumbles around looking for his keys. His heart drops into his stomach when he can’t feel them in any of his pockets, but he shakes his head in relief when he remembers that he had left them in his bag.  

Accidentally stabbing himself on a rogue pencil, he grabs his keys and opens the door into his dark and silent apartment. Even in the dark, he’s familiar with the room’s layout, and he finds the light switch easily with (almost) no interaction with the corners of chairs and tables. 

As the light switches on, it temporarily blinds him, but the loud pop and whistle of streamers and party horns definitely deafen him.

 "Surprise!“ 

Confetti rains down on his red hair and all around him. He suddenly feels like crying; they were all here. His teammates from Seiren, Momoi, Kuroko, all the Generation of Miracles and their significant others. Right in the middle of it all was Aomine. 

 Aomine, Aomine, Aomine, _Aomine_. 

He drinks in the sight of dark skin and blue hair, and he laughs at the very obviously homemade vanilla cake topped with a crooked "22” candle and rainbow sprinkles in the other’s hands. (Now that he thinks about it, maybe the candle wasn’t crooked, maybe it was the entire fucking cake that was tilted.) Aomine walks up to him and suddenly the candle’s ablaze (damn Kuroko and his misdirection). 

 "Happy Birthday Taiga.“ 

Sleep was a fleeting thought as he leaned down closer to the cake. And as he blew out the candle, so did any feelings of loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the purest ball of sunshine. This one's for you Taiga.  
> (short drabble written quickly and without beta for 8/02, hope it's not too bad.)


End file.
